Eternal Calls
by writingisme13
Summary: Love. It can be a truly crushing thing,. jealousy, disappointment,pain, age old rivalies...


"No I'm not gettin out of the car" I say as I cross my arms.

" I know you're mad we moved but its too late now so grab some boxes and start unpacking" my mom says handing me a box.

I sigh as I get out of the car and walk into our new house. "I can't believe you're making me start my freshman year in a new state" I exclaim at my dad.

"I know sweetheart I'm sorry but you know we had no choice" my dad says.

"I know you're stupid job made us move but did it have to be a rainy forest?" I ask.

"La push isn't that bad" my sister says.

" it's beautiful" my mom contributes.

"Whatever" I sigh "I'm goin to my room". It's a good thing we got our beds and furniture shipped early. I jumped in my bed and plugged in my headphone before I long I fell into a peaceful sleep. My mind instantly feel into a slide show of memories. starting with smiles and easy living back in elementary school then slowly moving forward until reaching today's horrors.

"Wake up you don't wanna be late for you're first day of school" my mom says "I'm goin to work but get up". I sigh and walk to the bathroom.

"Hey look it's not that bad at least you know one person besides me at school" my sister says as I finished brushing my teeth. I know shes right but its not like im gonna admit it so instead i grumble, "Well I would've known a lot more if we stayed in Texas" before furiously began to straighten my hair.

"Whatever at least try and be in a good mood." She says goin to her room.

I finish doing my hair and makeup before deciding what to wear. It was actually good weather today;not too hot not too cold. So I wear pink strapless dress with a denim jacket and white sandals. "Truly madly deeply I am" my phone rings. "Hey" I say answering.

"Hey you're taking the bus right?" My best friend,Mia, moved here 2 months before I did.

"yeah ill meet you there" I say walking down the stairs. "Oh and you have to meet my boyfriend Seth I know we been dating for only 2 months but I think I love him." She says.

" ok ill see you later I'm about to eat so bye" I say, wondering how she found a guy so quickly. shed only been here two months! geez.

" bye" she replies. I fix me and my sister some cereal before we leave.

"Hurry up we're gonna be late" my sister says running to catch the bus with me right behind you. "Anika come on" she says.

"I'm comin, I'm comin" I reply as we just got on the bus. I didn't see Mia anywhere I was just about send her a text when I got one from her 'caught a ride with quil but ill see you at school love you' it said. _Great,_ I thought to myself _now where am I gonna sit?_

"You can sit here" this really cute guy said, like he was reading my mind. or my expression.

"thanks" I say smiling as I sat down.

"I'm Alex," he says with the most amazing sly-boy-half-grin. melts me to the core, im tempted to fan myself at the pure unfiltered hotness hes radiating." by the way whats you're name?"

"Anika" I reply shaking his warm hand. _he was a really strong grip,_ i think to myself.

"so what brings you to la push? not many people move here." He said, an amused twinkle in his beautiful eyes.

"My dads job," i say automatically, then realize how quick he sensed my newbie status."and how did you know I moved" I ask.

" we'll first of you looked lost and everyone here grows up together so you know like everyone and besides you're way too pretty to not know me" he half smiles._ oh that grin, _i think _even his cockiness doesnt dim his insane hotness._

"Thanks" I say. He had on a red and blue open plaid shirt with a gray tank top under some Kaki shorts and black and white shoes. not that i was checking him out or anything. oh who am i kidding? i was **totally** checking him out! every last inch of him.

"So I know we just met and all but do u wanna hang out some time?" he asks.

"I'd love too" I answer just as we got to the school. im a little startled by his straightforwardness but ill admit, i like it.

"What's your first class?" He asks as we get of the bus.

"Geometry what bout you?" I ask, hoping to god that we had the same class. or preferably classes.

"You're a freshman?" He says surprised.

" yeah is there something wrong" i say, tempted to bite my lip, thinking i already blew it.

"ohh no its just you look older I'm a junior by the way" he says, granting me another half smile.

_older guy! score! _

Just as im thinking this someone yells "ANIKA!" before hugging me.

"Hey Mia, this is Alex" I say, laughing at the ambush.

"Hey" he says, looking kinda scared.

"hi" she replies,straightening up instantly. she quickly adopted a stern expression.

"Anika this is quil" she says, not taking her eyes off Alex.

" hi" I reply, still confused as to why there was such tension between them.

"What's up I heard a lot about you" he smiles at me.

"I'll see you later" Alex says giving Seth a death flare before walking away.

"What was that about" I ask Quil.

" no clue but u gotta get to class ill see ya around" he says kissing Mia, causing her to blush a deep red, before walking away. i want to laugh as all the anger from before leaks away with that kiss. oh love.

"So lead the way to geometry" I say as the first bell rings. Mia's eyes get wide, shes a stickler for attendance. she links arms with me and wwe run to class, laughing the whole way.

~ Two weeks later ~

By the time the lunch bell rang on friday I was ready to go home . I sighed as I followed the crowd to the cafeteria.

"Hey beautiful" Alex purrs in my ear as he wraps me in a hug.

" hey" I say smiling and kissing him on the lips. i love that feeling i get when hes near me,like fireworks melting a warm blanket on a cold night...

" how's you're day goin" he says grabbing my hand as he leads me to our table.

"Ok but I'm already tiered." I reply."So I never asked but whats your deal with Quil and them" I ask, suddenly remembering that first day.

Nothing, its just they act like they run this act like they're so much better than everyone else." He says gettin mad. i can see the knives hes throwing at Seth from across the cafeteria.

"Calm down," I say kissing him, but i can still feel the tension. "just ignore them I have to go talk to one of my teachers but our we still on for tonight,right?"

"Yup 7 my place." He says smiling. _there he is,_ i think smiling back.

"Ok see you then" I say walking to my locker to get my books for the rest of the day out.

"Hey wait up" Mia yelled from behind me.

"Hey" I say, half glad to see her,half unsure about talking to her.

"We haven't hung out at all since you got here I was hanging out with the other imp.. some friends do u wanna come?" she ask, trying to wave off her almost mistake with a smile. no way. what the heck is an imp?

"Imp? And I can't me and Alex are hanging out he's cooking me pizza" I smile.

"I don't get why you like him, him and his friend always hate on Quil and the other guys. plus hes a total player" she says, her face scrunched up in a mixture of pitty and anger.

"I don't get why you like Seth like seriously he's a jerk and you act like you're gonna get married I mean cool it." i fire back. where did she get off calling my boyfriend a player? some best friend she is.

"Lets just drop the boyfriend hate ok" she says,but i can still see the anger and pain in her eyes. loser cant take the heat.

" fine with me" I reply we were almost at my locker when I walked right into someone.

"Are you ok" the person says. I look up and see the most perfect brown eyes. The moment our eyes met I felt butterflies in my stomach kind of like live at first sight only stronger. Every sensation id felt toward Alex felt like a muted version of this. its like these feelings where a priceless van gogh compared to the finger painting i had with Alex.

" hi I'm seth" he says smiling.

"Anika" I reply smiling right back

its like the world had stopped with only me and Embry to inhabit it.

Right he opened his mouth, his jaw snapped shut and became tight. i whirled around to punch whoever had just ruined my moment.

and was meet with reality.

my boyfriend was across the wall punching my best friends boyfriend.

oh yea i have a boyfriend.

and i just fell in love with one of the only people he hated.

just dandly.

* * *

Sorry for any typos! This is a collaboration story between loveZaynMalik and i. hope ya like it! please review it would be greatly appreciated! thanks soo much!


End file.
